brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Natsume
Natsume Asahina (Asahina Natsume, 朝日奈 棗) is the seventh son of the Asahina Family. Appearance Natsume has orange hair that falls just above his violet eyes, and a beauty mark under his lower lip. He wears a casual black suit with a green checkered necktie. Personality Natsume has a blunt way of talking, but is very good at looking after others. Relationships Ema Hinata Ema and Natsume First met at the church on their parents wedding,he considered Ema as an outsider and asked her to leave because the place was reserved for family members. Later he apologized to Ema for misunderstanding and gave her his company so she can contact him in trouble, he was surprised to find out Ema is intrested in games like him. After few days Ema meets natsume for game instructions where people confuse them as couple, later on their way home he gives her his scarf as a chrismas present .In recent episode natsume tells Ema that he is dazed over her and his feelings are not half hearted after kissing her. He is not forceful with Ema and respects her decisions.Thats why Ema states that he understands her the most. Subaru Subaru and Natsume were on very good terms with each other until Natsume quits running,subaru looked up to him and due to him he wanted to become a profession basketball player but subaru was really angry when he quit,it is shown that natsume still cares for him but subaru tells him that he dont want advice from someone who quited in the middle.The Reason natsume quit running because he realized he cannot have good future as athlete and cant earn so much money. Tsubaki Azusa Even though Azusa is not as close to Natsume as he is to Tsubaki, Natsume and Azusa still keep in contact--mostly to discuss Tsubaki. Trivia *Seventh son of the Asahina Family. *Triplets with Tsubaki and Azusa. *The triplets each have a beauty mark on their faces. *He is a fraternal triplet. *Works for a game company. *Lives alone. *The room that Ema uses used to be his room back then. *He believes destiny is linking him and Ema and that will bring him towards victory. *Back in his High School days Natsume's hair color was black but he change it to orange. *Natsume is named after a flower Jujube. *Natsume used to be a marathon player until he suddenly quits and starts working. *Ema stated that Natsume can understands her the most. *He smokes cigarette together with Hikaru. *Third Brother To kiss Ema.(On the lips.) *Told Ema that regardless on her being adopted or not him and his brothers will love her and need her. *Owns 2 cats and named them after his twin brothers.(Tsubaki & Azusa) Quotes *" We meet at the altar, where vows are exchanged .... Thinking back, that perhaps was a fated meeting." (Natsume,About meeting Ema for the first time). *" You are not an unneeded person." (Natsume,Comforting Ema) *" When he smiles, I can see the shadow of the twins in him." (Natsume,First apperance in the Novel) Gallery 07.Natsume.png|Natsume (Anime) Natsume.jpg|Natsume (Game) Tumblr mpcpjxBiNs1spm57xo1 250.png|Natsume in Opening Song 1002969 468334633249123 65858377 n.jpg|Natsume,Azusa,Tsubaki 07th Son.jpg Brothers Conflict - 06 RAW MX snapshot 13.54 2013.08.11 18.16.09.jpg Asahina.Natsume.full.1484235.jpg 1185505_566526680073043_590402659_n.jpg Asahina.Natsume.600.1475832.jpg Tumblr mraulu29Zq1rl08zzo3 1280.png|Natsume & The Twin Cats 1234947_568585733200471_1442072524_n.jpg 1186869 569475746444803 463347162 n.jpg|Natsume Kissing ema 07.Green.jpg|Natsume Chibi Form Natsume Asahina.JPG|Natsume in Season 2 Category:Characters